naruto_unitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Tools and Weapons are an important tool for any ninja. These are separated by rarities and ranks. All ninja are able to use any weapon unless it has a special requirement, though some weapons are just harder to come across. Attacking with weapons add your Taijutsu Attack Bonus to hit. When a weapon is in your off-hand and is used, it deals half damage. Weapons are divided into a few categories: C-Rank Weapons: These are common weapons to all. Often taught the use of in academy. These can be easily found in any tool shop. B-Rank Weapons: More uncommon weapons. While still widely used, not many genin use them, though chunin may use them. They may be found commonly in a few places of the world, though not all. A-Rank Weapons: These are more specialized, often having techniques that compliment them or are only suitable for few people. These need to be specially made as they are rarely, if ever, kept in stock. S-Rank Weapons: These are one-of-a-kind weapons that are only forged by legendary smiths that have long since passed. These are few and far between. Attack Types In the attacks sections of weapons, it may have a range type, and then a number representing how many squares it covers. The following range types are: Arc: May attack a number of spaces adjacent to you. All the spaces must be connected. Burst: Attacks all spaces adjacent to you. Line: Attacks in a straight line for a certain range. Range: Attacks at a distance for a range. Target must be able to be seen, objects or creatures between you and the target give that attack -2 to hit per additional obstruction. Melee: May only attack a square adjacent to you. Damage Types Different weapons apply different types of damage. These weapons add a certain score into the damage. The three non-chakra based types of damage are: Blunt: This attack has a heavy force behind it that is intended to break bones or cause significant injury. Damage with blunt weapons add strength. Slashing: This type of attack is intended to slice through an object or creature. These slices are often shallow but cause a decent amount of blood. Damage with slashing weapons add 1/2 strength and 1/2 dexterity. Piercing: This type of attack is meant to get as far as possible into a material or creature, preferably into a vital point. Damage with piercing weapons add dexterity to damage. Maximum Carry You may only carry up to 5 types of weapons at any point. All weapons have a Maximum Carry limit, which is how many of that kind of weapon you may have without using a hand to old one. Critical When rolling an attack, some weapons have a critical rating, which increases the damage of the attack. It is listed with the critical range followed by a the damage multiplier. When a dice roll falls within the critical range, before modifiers are applied, the damage multiplier is applied. Example: A weapon with a critical range of 19 and damage multiplier of 2 will be listed as 19/x2. Special Features Some weapons have special features that allow for different effects or modifiers. Special Effects are listed here. Bubbles: As an action this weapon can produce bubbles. For the next 1d4 rounds the space the wielder stood in at the time of using this is counted as being a square of water. Caltrop: Caltrops fall to the ground when used, they do not do damage directly, however when they are passed through, for each square it does 1d6 piercing damage. This does not apply dex or other damage modifiers. Chakra Infuse: When attacking with this weapon, you may choose to expend 1 chakra, if you do that attack ignores Melee Damage Reduction. If the wielder has a chakra nature that is listed as a affinity, the weapon gains damage equal to your level for that attack while empowered. Double Strike: Allows for two attacks per attack action. Weapons that has this while dual wielding only ignore any off-hand penalties. Remote: Remote allows the weapon to move away from the the wielder. Spaces attacked by the weapon uses the weapon's position instead of the wielder's. Remote is followed by a number which represents how far it may move away. Unless otherwise listed remote weapons may effectively fly, and are connected by some physical chain or link to the wielder. Shadow Shuriken: If used on the off hand while the main hand is wielding any weapon with Shuriken in the name, ignore off-hand penalties. If thrown in an attack that have other shurikens being thrown, double the dex bonus to damage for this weapon. Shapeshifting: By expending 20 chakra during an attack (before rolls are made) the wielder may shift the form of the weapon into any C, B, or A rank melee weapon. This weapon gains all traits of the new weapon and looses all of the previous ones except for Shapeshifting, which is retained. Streamline: Streamline is followed by a nature type. The wielder of this weapon reduces the cost of jutsu associated with that nature type by 50%. This effect does not stack with other streamline effects. Other cost reductions apply before streamline is applied. Six Strike: As per double strike, except allows for six attacks with the weapon. Half ability score damage bonus for each attack. Triple Strike: As per double strike except allows for three attacks with the weapon. Half ability score damage bonus for each attack. Unfolding: This weapon may not be used until a move action is done to unfold it. While unfolded this reduces speed by 2 and must be held. Weapon List C-Rank Melee Weapons B-Rank Melee Weapons A-Rank Melee Weapons S-Rank Melee Weapons C-Rank Ranged Weapons B-Rank Ranged Weapons A-Rank Ranged Weapons C-Rank Melee And Ranged Weapons B-Rank Melee And Ranged Weapons A-Rank Melee And Ranged Weapons